1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving content, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving broadcasting content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to the advancements of digital technologies, broadcasting transmitters can not only transmit an audio/video (A/V) stream providing a broadcasting service, but also additional data, such as electronic program guide (EPG) data. However, the type of content that can be reproduced by conventional consumer electronic (CE) devices is limited and such a limitation is also valid in the case of broadcasting receivers. Since the type of content that can be reproduced by broadcasting receivers is limited, only content of a type that can be reproduced by a broadcasting signal receiver is included in the broadcasting signal.
As such, since only a limited type of content is included in a broadcasting signal, complex processes are required for a user to view content having a different type from the broadcasting content.
First, a user searches for content (for example, original soundtrack (OST), a script, or a video clip) that is related to broadcasting content and can be reproduced by another CE device in an external communication network, such as the Internet.
When the desired content is found, the content is downloaded to a personal computer (PC).
Then, the user transfers the downloaded content to a CE device that can reproduce the downloaded content via certain software.
As such, inconvenient processes are performed by the user to view content that is related to broadcasting content and cannot be reproduced by a broadcasting receiver.